Thats Hot, and That's the Way it Goes
by Squeaker22
Summary: [[ONE SHOT]] [[deleted the second chapter]] I’m Muffy Crosswire, and I may come off as a snob. But just because I’m prettier, richer, and better then everyone, doesn’t mean I am a snob!


(This is my Fiction of Muffy, when she's in Grade 12, I hope you like it. Read and Review.

"I have nothing left to say to you!"

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Its not my fault that you think this. I mean I am such a good writer and all. P

I also must disclaim Paris Hiltons great saying, "That's Hot")

I'm Muffy Crosswire, and I may come off as a snob. But just because I'm prettier, richer, and better then everyone, doesn't mean I am a snob! Its not my fault that my Daddy has the best job, and the best daughter. That's just the way it goes, and its your fault for being so envious. We live in the same old town, but not at the grungy poor side, the upper class rich side. We live in a large stone house, with many rooms, and a huge back-yard equipped with my own swimming pool. Me and my best friend Missy Sanderson, own the school.

Missy's dad and my daddy are partners, and Missy lives a few houses down. Missy is a aardvark, and she's related to Arthur, but that doesn't mean that we like him. Arthur is the same nerdy aardvark that he used to be, and he still wears that disgusting yellow sweater, he occasionally wears a basic tee, but he's still boring old Arthur. Missy is often forced to go to Arthur's house, which is so wrong, and like mean of her parents!

Francine has become like a Uber jock, and doesn't even care that she like looks so gross. Her hair is a matted brown mess, and her clothes are dirt and food stained. Yet guys like her, but only the nerdy guys. Which in mine and Missy's eye's, is like so wrong.

What we think is always right!

Her and Arthur had been going out on and off for like the past two years, and are going steady now. I think. I mean I have all the best sources, but no one really cares about Arthur and Francine.

People care about me.

And Missy.

And what ever guy we are dating at the time.

And what ever we are wearing.

Like our mini and stilettos.

I advise you not to wear the same things.

They only look good on us!

Suellen has become such a slut now! I mean she wears a mini and stilettos and thinks she looks good! I mean EW!

She thinks she looks so good, when she prances around hiking up her skirt, but she is so not looking good. I mean me and Missy will wear something that we look totally hot in, and then she'll wear the same thing. She looks like a cheap slut!

The Brain, who still goes around by "The Brain" has become like super hot. But I mean he goes around by the name Brain, I don't think anyone knows his name anyways. I think it might be Bryan, but do I care?

I mean I went out with him like once, and he was totally frigid. I mean maybe if he loosened up a bit, and wasn't such a nerd. I would go out with him.

But defiantly not now.

And if you say anything about this.

I will make your life a living hell!

Buster has become fairly "hot". He finally ditched Arthur, and automatically became popular. Thanks to me of course. At that time me and Buster went out for like a month, it was cool. But there are way better guys out there.

For me.

Missy and Buster have been going out for a couple of months, and are like always seen making out in random places.

That's hot.

I mean if I wanted to I could go out with any guy in our school, and start making out with him right there. But it's a matter of who's good enough for me. There's not many guys. There are like way to many nerds at our school, they need more people like me and Missy, although they would never be a hot, or as perfect as us! Some people say I have a relationship with Missy's twin brother Andrew, or Drew for short. But we so do not. I mean we might just randomly make out at times, but that so doesn't mean we have a relationship. Although he is hella hot.

Believe me my life may seem perfect, but its not.

Actually no.

Its is perfect.

I have everything.

As does Missy.

I mean if life could get any better---

Actually, it can't.

We so have the best lives.

I mean okay maybe my life isn't perfect, I have a nervous habit of biting my nails, it drives Missy insane. And I mean it wrecks a perfectly good Manicure,

Even though Daddy lets me get a new one when ever I want. I change my nails, like Missy changes her cars. Which is like every second day.

I don't have my license, I've failed like 6 times.

But that doesn't matter, because Missy can always drive me places. Except of course when she's making out with Buster, and then I call a cab, or get Daddy's chauffeur. But either way I must always look hot.

I feel I accomplish that goal, every day.

Sometimes life really sucks here.

But its not very often.

Like when my parents decide that I have to be home by Midnight, when I so need to stay out till three in the morning. But I usually can get out of it, and whine my way into staying out till three.

I mean sometimes, I have to like pick up my own things, but that's rarely ever.

I may seem flawless, but one time I got a pimple!

It was horrible!

I made daddy call the dermatologist, and get a make up artist. Most of the time, I do my own make up. But if I want to look extra hot I call in Sandra, to do my make up, and Lindsay to do my hair.

When I get this done I look hot.

Hotter then hot.

When I want to impress a guy.

Which might I add isn't hard at all.

I will get my hair and make up dome professionally.

Which costs 400 dollars, what a small price. Daddy was so proud of me, when I decreased the price by 50 dollars.

That was so hard for me.

To make the guy go crazy over me, I just have to slip on one of my skimpy little outfits, and prance around in stilettos.

And their drooling over me.

Although many people try this look, and only few can accomplish it.

Me.

And Missy.

My world is perfect.

Its almost like I am a celebrity.

Some celebrity's are like so jealous of me and Missy.

But come on.

Who isn't.

In school me and Missy can always bribe teachers into giving us the best marks. Like one time, Missy made out with a teacher, so he would give us both ninety-eights in Advanced Calculus. Buster totally understood. I mean if he freaked out, Missy would have broken up with him, which I know would be like social suicide. I mean grade twelve, is so easy.

For us.

But right now I'm faced with a huge problem. I don't know which bikini to wear, when Drew comes over.

I mean I have my Pink One, with matching flip flops, or I have my yellow one with the perfect waterproof mascara to match.

But pink is more of a girly color, which I know Drew thinks is hot.

So I will wear the pink one, and make our butler Jacob go get some light black waterproof mascara for me.

I mean I couldn't be seen shopping before noon.

I'm not supposed to be waking up before noon.

That's why I didn't call Missy.

This was totally wrong of me.

I mean when you're the most popular girls in school you have a strict set of riles you have to follow. On weekends you must stay up till midnight. Unless you are sick, and then the rule changes to eleven.

You cannot get up earlier then noon.

If you do, don't let anyone know.

You must never wear the same outfit twice, unless it makes you look so hot, that everyone wants you.

Never dress down, you can wear fewer clothes, but they must be designer!

I mean everyone says being popular is a joke, but it's so, hard work. I mean people are always demanding you, and saying things that are so untrue. Like about me having a relationship with Drew, I just like to randomly make out with him, or hang around his or my house, wearing some skimpy little outfit.

Anyways I hope you get it.

Me and Missy are the best!

We rock.

We're hot.

We are everything.

The "it" girls.

Don't try to be like us.

Just love us.

That's what everyone does!

Remember, I'm not a snob.

Despite what people say I'm not conceited.

Its your fault for thinking these things, and not using proper logic.

I'm not these thing, I'm just better then you.

And this is so the truth.

And its hot!


End file.
